Granger Danger
by timeishealing
Summary: Harry Potter hanging out with Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy blushing? What is going on with the world? And does Hermione really want to know? D/Hr. H/G. R/Lu. AU during GoF.


Basically, my best friend wanted a oneshot about Draco enlisting Harry's help with asking Hermione out to the Yule Ball. Try as I may, I just couldn't put it into a oneshot. So fic it is.

Next chapter will probably be half what actually happened when Draco and Harry were talking and half next part of their plan.

Also, cookies to whoever gets the title. I less than three you.

Disclaimer: Plot is my friend's, HP is JK's. sigh. I own nothing but my sexy ass sense of humor.

* * *

><p>"So who are you going to the Ball with?" Ginny questioned Hermione as they walked down a crowded hallway, dodging victims of Fred and George's pranks, boys trailing after snooty Veelas, and Lavender Brown's many boxes of dresses.<p>

Hermione sighed at the question, her heart feeling infinitely heavy. Ginny probably has already gotten five invites from boys in Hermione's year and above. How pathetic would she feel to say that no one has asked her yet? With a shrug, Hermione tightened her grip on her books. "I, uh, haven't been asked yet." Ginny's head snapped to her and Hermione wanted to sink into the floor at that moment.

"No one?"

"Um, no." With her head up, Hermione's legs started to move faster. Ginny pouted and struggled to keep up with the taller girl. "But it doesn't matter, really. I doubt I'll go otherwise."

"What? But Hermione, it's the best thing to happen for the past couple of years. Finally, a party besides when Gryffindor wins matches! You _have_ to go," Ginny exclaimed, eyes wide. Hermione looked at the number of people who were looking at them in interest.

"And stand around while every other girl dances with their dates?" Hermione said, holding back the venom she wanted to unleash. They turned a corner and Hermione nearly crashed into Viktor Krum who went a bright red before storming away, his fan club giggling behind him. "No thanks."

"What about Ron? He'll ask you. I'm pretty sure he fancies you." Hermione's lip twitched in disgust. Ron was like her brother and going to a ball with your brother would be.. _weird_.

"Ron is a brother to me, Ginny! That's disgusting," Hermione replied, nose scrunched up as though she smelt something bad. Ginny giggled as they entered the Great Hall where they stepped towards the Gryffindor Table before stopping abruptly.

"Wait.." Hermione trailed off, staring at the table in shock. Ginny froze beside her. "Is that...?" They weren't sure if they were hallucinating as they were very early for lunch and the first to step into the Hall at that moment.

That's why they didn't know if they were actually seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting at Gryffindor Table, laughing like they were best mates. There were no wands out, no harsh looks or words being exchanged. Just jokes and laughter. What was going on here?

"Draco?" Hermione asked, eyebrows knitted and teeth gnawing on her bottom lip.

"And Harry?" Ginny asked as well, eyes wide and jaw dropped. They walked to Gryffindor Table, expressions still in place.

It was just too weird.

"Hey Harry.. and Malfoy," Hermione greeted, still unsure but faithful to Harry's actions. They both looked up and stopped their conversation immediately, Harry smiling at the two witches and Draco's neck a suspicious pink.

"Yeah, hey guys," Ginny echoed, sitting down too.

"Hey Mione, Ginny," Harry said, grinning widely. Hermione felt as though maybe she shouldn't question Harry on this seeing as though this was the happiest she'd seen him in months. Then again, this was Draco Malfoy. The boy who has bullied her for years, the boy she finally punched last year.

"What's going on?" Harry and Draco grinned at each other and proceeded to explain a joke about a Hippogriff, Filch, and his cat.

By the end, Hermione was chuckling, Ginny giggling and both boys cracking up. The moment still seemed strange to Hermione and she couldn't shake off the uneasiness this was making. Was Malfoy plotting something? She eyed him warily, looking for any signs of distrust.

He looked up and caught her stare. A blush started to creep up his neck and he looked away first, staring down at his drink. Hermione was immensely confused. Malfoy, _blushing_? In what universe did this happen? Did she and Ginny somehow fall into an alternate universe on the way here?

"Alright, I've gotta go, Potter, got to go apologize to Blaise," Draco joked, doing some complicated handshake with Harry before disappearing out of the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Harry suddenly, face molded into one of disbelief.

"What was that, Harry?" She practically screamed and Ginny nodded beside her, obviously agreeing.

"What was what?" Harry asked, biting into a sandwich. As though he and Malfoy conversing like friends was nothing new.

Hermione huffed. "Don't play daft with me, Potter, you know what." Harry chuckled.

"We've found that we have a common interest," Harry answered vaguely, turning his attention back to his apparently delicious sandwich. Hermione turned to Ginny, confused but found that the younger girl was as equally as lost as she.

"Harry James Potter, you better exp-" Harry sighed tiredly and looked up at Hermione with a pleading look.

"I've been really tired lately, Mione, can we talk about this later?" Hermione was aware of how utterly false that statement was but she let it go and went back to arguing about the Yule Ball with Ginny.

This day was already as crazy enough as it is. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted to know the reason behind Harry and Draco's new found friendship.

If only she knew how much of the reason involved her. She'd be interested then.


End file.
